classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
WNHN-LP
| callsign_meaning = | former_callsigns = WCNH-LP (2003-2011) | owner = Highland Community Broadcasting | licensee = | sister_stations = none | webcast = | website = http://www.wcnh.org/ | affiliations = Beethoven Satellite Network }} WNHN-LP (94.7 FM, "Classical 94.7") is a low-power radio station broadcasting a classical music format. Licensed to Concord, New Hampshire, USA, the station is currently owned by Highland Community Broadcasting. Highland Community Broadcasting was created in the summer of 2000 after New Hampshire Public Radio dropped all classical music programming. The group quickly incorporated as a non-profit and applied for a low power FM license in August 2000. Originally the Hooksett-based group applied for 95.1 in Hooksett, at an existing radio tower near the town shopping center. What happened next was a series of events that literally saved the application and migrated it north. It turned out that seven other groups in the city of Manchester and surrounding towns had applied for 95.1 as well. Since Highland had only been formed recently, it was in danger of being pushed aside by applicants that could show they existed for at least two years. Back then LPFM's were allowed to locate three channels away from a local FM station. There was such a station in Manchester: WZID 95.7 FM. The National Association of Broadcasters among others opposed the creation of the LPFM service, citing all kinds of overblown, almost comical fears of 50,000 watt radio stations being drowned out from interference by little radio stations less powerful than a light bulb. Still they managed to convince Congress to pass a law preventing any LPFM to be located 3 channels away from a local full-power FM station. This rule essentially froze all the applications for 95.1 because they were now violating the bandwidth of WZID. The FCC did nothing about the applications that were rendered null by this act of Congress. Instead, they processed other LPFM applications that were not in contest and were not affected by the new third adjacent rule. Curiously the folks at Highland noticed that while Manchester drew over a dozen LPFM applications, on 95.1 as well as 102.9 and 101.7, Concord a few miles north did not have any. In fact, Highland's application for 95.1 in Hooksett was the closest LPFM to Concord. Eventually, after two years, the FCC allowed applicants who were stuck in limbo from the rule change to amend their applications and relocate to a grantable channel if one was available. Highland studied its options. They knew 7 other applicants were pursuing channels in Manchester, where now only one channel was open: 94.9, a channel that was essentially useless because of co-channel interference from super-power WHOM-FM up on Mt. Washington. However, 94.7 would fit in Concord, and 103.1 would fit just south in the town of Bow. Both were located within 10 miles of Highland's headquarters, satisfying the FCC's localism rule for LPFM. Also, it was a certainty that no other LPFM applicant could challenge Highland in either town. After some study 94.7 was selected as the channel because it allowed the transmitter to be located in Concord proper. LPFMs have only an effective range of about 6 kilometers, so being close to a population center was key. Also, no obvious transmitter site could be found in mostly rural Bow. Highland amended its application, moving from 95.1 in Hooksett to 94.7 in Concord. Ironically, none of the 7 Manchester applicants for 95.1 amended their applications. Was it because none of the groups found out about the amendment window or did some groups decide the noisy 94.9 channel was not worth applying for? We'll never know. It took almost another year for the FCC to finally grant Highland their license for 94.7 in Concord, but it finally happened in July 2003. After 6 months of raising funds, WCNH-LP was constructed and went on the air at exactly 2 p.m. on Sunday, February 29, 2004, Leap Day. WNHN-LP is mostly automated, running classical music programming from WFMT's Beethoven Satellite Network, although on weekends it does carry live Metropolitan Opera radio broadcasts. WNHN-LP has occasionally recorded and broadcast performances by local choral groups and orchestras such as the Concord Chorale and the Granite State Symphony Orchestra. Plans are in the works to record a wider series of performances throughout the state. Recently John Fricker of Oregon, a software designer, created a WNHN-LP Player iPhone app available for free through iTunes allowing people to listen to WNHN-LP on their iPhone or iPod Touch. WNHN-LP streams its programming on the internet. Links are available at their website. In 2007, Highland applied for and was granted a construction permit for a new non-commercial license for 91.5 in nearby Bow, New Hampshire. They are in the process of building the new station which will become the new home of WNHN-LP. References External links * WNHN-LP official website * * * Category:Classical music radio stations in the United States Category:Low-power FM radio stations NHN-LP Category:Concord, New Hampshire